Others
by Kitty Lee Mew
Summary: So..What if they weren't the only ones...What if there were other pilots, complete opposites of the guys? R for later chapters.


Five girls were in the gym training. They were the only girls there for the fact it was a guys gym. At first they were told to get out but the redhead settled that quickly. The smaller blonde girl was lifting weights while the taller blonde was doing push ups while in a handstand. The brunnett was at the punching bags and the redhead and the blackhead practiced martial arts. All five were under orders of Dr. Z, and were on a mission. The blonde at the weights stop as her watch beeped. The others looked to her and stopped what they were doing. Five minutes later they were walking down the street to and alley way with their motorcycles. With each on their own bikes they were on their way to an apartment complex. Once their they went to their apartment and changed into catsuits of black satin. They braided their hair pulling it up to hide under black knit ski-caps. They wore black gymnastic type slip-ons. Leaving the building, they each had black backpacks on and got on their bikes. The dark make-up made them almost impossible to see, except their bike lights. They headed off and drove on threw the night to a base off into forest.  
  
Five guys jumped out of the parked jeep and hid it quickly. Their mission was to steal information, plant explosives, and get out of there in under forty minutes. The one with the braid pulled five bags out of the back of the jeep and passed them to the others, keeping one himself. "Get in, Duo and Quatre, go for the info." The on with a mess of chocolate hair directed. "And the rest of us will plant the explosives...thirty-five minutes then get out of there and back to the jeep." They all nodded and went towards the base spreading out to go different ways, so if one gets caught the rest can get out then rescue when they can.  
  
The girls parked their bikes and hid them in the shadows. The brunette pulled out black and foliage colored covers for the bikes to hide them. They knew their mission so they went ahead and parted going to the base from different areas.  
  
Quatre walked quietly down a hall and turned a cornor bumping straight into somebody. The soft growl from the figure he bumped made him think it was Wu Fei or Hiiro. He looked to the figure who was getting up from the floor as he stood from his sit. He reached over to help him up only to end up grabing a backpack instead of a duffle bag. He dropped it and pulled a flashlight from his bag and shinned it on the other one. To his surprise it wasn't Wu Fei or Hiiro, but it was a small girl who looked about his age. "What are you doing in here? In black?" He asked her. She took something from her back and dropped it as she stood. That was the last thing he saw before everything was black. "Dena, out." He heard.  
  
Duo blinked. "Quatre is that you?" He had heard a soft growl and a frustrated sigh. He slowly walked to the sounds. When he got there he saw a shadowed figure rumaging through a bag. He knelt to figure out who it was but stopped at the sound of a growl and something dropping. Everything went black for him. "Chesta, out." Was murmered by the other.  
  
"Who are you?" Nanashi growled as he pointed his gun to somebody kneeling at a door. The figure snickered and the sound of metal to concrete happened and then the sound of a body falling slack and a more metal to concrete. "Thyn, out." Was giggled.  
  
"Wu Fei." "Yui." The two said as they ended up meeting. Suddenly a grunt was heard. "Damn zipper." Was whispered. "Maxwell?" Wu Fei softly called. "Awe damn. Not now." The owner must have been having serious problems with the zipper. All the two knew was the sound of something dropping and a small whisper. "Damnit. Sam, out. Jahni, sorry, guess you have to do it yourself."  
  
"Damnit! All of you!" "Calm down Jahni!" "Sam, don't make it worse." "Thyn, shh." Chesta and Dena whispered. Sam and Jahni were staring at eachother with looks that could kill. The five guys slowly stired, noticing the fact that they weren't in their safehouse but in some cabin, tied up. "Girls, they've woken!" Thyn giggled out. "Who the fuck are you!?" Jahni growled at the guys. "What were you doing in there!?" Sam hissed. "Where the hell are we?" Duo asked ignoring the questions on purpose.  
  
"You're in our hide out. Now answer our questions." Chesta answered. "We were in there on a mission from others. You?" Nanashi answered back. "Same." Dena nodded. "Dr. J, G, O, H, S." Was all Hiiro said. "Dr. Z." Thyn said getting a dagger to cut the rope off the boys if instructed to. "Allies?" Quatre and Sam asked at the same time. Jahni snorted slightly as she stood and walked to the door. "Free them Thyn." Sam instructed. "Drinks?" Chesta asked the guys. They all nodded.  
  
"So Thyn, what's Jahni's problem?" "Well Duo, she just doesn't want to be around people. Not after she can't even trust herself. She and a couple others were drunk and blew a colony up when she was really really young." Duo blinked. "Damn." "She never has been much of a talker really....At first we couldn't get any words out of her except growls..." "Reminds me of somebody.." Nanashi smirked softly sipping his tea. Quatre was talking with Dena while sipping tea. Hiiro had glared slightly at Nanashi, but was talking to Sam with Wu Fei. Duo and Nanashi were talking to Thyn and Chesta.  
  
Suddenly Jahni came in and was quickly unlocking a closet pulling out a small pouch that strapped around the waist, quickly securing it. "They've found us. You nine go ahead and get out of here, they've only seen me." She pulled out a couple guns and tossed them the guns she pulled out two holsters wrapping them on her thighs and putting guns in them. She grabbed a rifle. "And if you don't go i'll shoot you myself..." She glared cocking the gun. She reached up grabbing a small handle on a lower part of the roof and pulled it down which opened a small door. The guys had all nodded but Thyn and Dena were having problems. "But Jahni!..." They cried. "Damnit go or i'll shoot you!" They finally nodded and ran with the rest of the group out the back and snuck to the boys' jeep they had found. "You guys take you're jeep, we'll go on our bikes. Meet us in the big zoo just off of town." Sam ordered and the girls went to their bikes as the guys nodded and took off.  
  
Jahni sat on the roof of the cabin and was shooting at the Ozzies as the snuck to the cabin. 'Good thing for silencers and for stupid ozzies.' She thought to herself. She heared the jeep take off and four bikes being revved and slowly taking off in different directions. She nodded softly as she threw a small can and it exploded confusing the Ozzies long enough for her to get up and change positions to the other side of the roof. She looked for her bike and spotted it. It was facing the open back door. 'Damnit...wait..heh.' She turned and back flipped off the roof and landed standing on the bike-seat. She sat and started her bike pulling out a can of gas that would make the Ozzies forget everything for six hours. She took off up the stairs and through the door as she went through and came out the front door the soliders jump to the side to avoid the motorcycle. She through the can down as she took off and went on her way to the Zoo.  
  
Sam was headed to the Zoo from her own direction when suddenly everything went black and she crashed into something.  
  
Chesta and Thyn were riding at each others side when suddenly everything went black and the crashed into each other.  
  
Dena screamed as she saw everything flicker black and she lost control of the bike, she went crashing into a gaurdrail as she completely blacked out.  
  
"We just had five crashes, all girls but in different areas." "Don't you think that's weird, Crystal?" "Yes I do, John." The guys listened to the radio in shock. "What happened?" Duo yelled at the radio as if it could hear him. "We are not sure what happened. It appears the girls just blacked out or something. Bystanders at all accidents said none of them screamed." "No, one did..They said the little blonde girl screamed as she lost control." "Oh. Well...Still none of them are dead but are seriously hurt, none have awoken yet." 


End file.
